Finally
by Ib Garcia
Summary: Ikuto has been gone for five years now and is coming back for Amu, like he promised. One-Shot! AMUTO!


**Me: ok I know I shouldn't be doing this and I should be working on my other story but I really want to try and do a one-shot so here I go. I don't own Shugo Chara! Though I wish I did. More AMUTO!**

Amu POV

It had been at least 5 years since Ikuto's been gone and 3 since I lost my Shugo Chara's. I was sad but my life did go on. I dated Tadase but I really looked at what was happening and it turned out that I was actually over the whole crush. All I can think of know is Ikuto.

After the day he left every weekend I would go to the amusement park that Ikuto showed me. I would go and bring dates there but it wouldn't feel right. This was Ikuto's and my pace and I couldn't get rid of the happy memories.

I did date but I couldn't find anyone quite like Ikuto and I'd just end up sad. Like I said I did date but not much. Maybe one or tow guys in like three or four months but I couldn't feel that same click that I did with Ikuto.

I did realized that in the end I did have strong feelings for Ikuto but I didn't realize it in time. From time to time, I would visit the same park that I first found Ikuto playing his violin and remembered that sad melody and what I had said to him.

Today I was walking to my favorite café, it was called the Blue Cat and I also worked there. It was my day off and I liked how they would have the radio on to this one station that only played instrumentals.

Well like I said about the station I had heard something weird. It was a violin and it was the same melody that Ikuto would play. I asked the manager if I could turn it up a bit more and he said 'of course'. At the end of the song I heard this:

"Well that's folks is from the new violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We have him here right now and we decided to ask him a few questions. So Mr. Tsukiyomi I have a few questions from the fans. Would you mind answering them?" I was shocked

"Of course sir" Ikuto had replied.

"Well than, here is a question from LittleMissSunshine. She asks if there is a Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" the station man asked.

"No there is not but I did set my eyes on a girl from the past. I hope that she's still waiting for me. We know each other but I'm not giving any names." Ikuto had replied. I felt my heart sink but then lifted again because of the fact that girl might be me.

"Okay here's one from Fearlessguy159, 'What do you plan to do with your music after you get married?" the radio man asked again.

"Well I don't know yet but you'll all know when to time comes" Ikuto was bored with this interview and I could tell just from his voice.

"This last one is from me. Why won't you give us the name of your secret girl and when do you plan to go and see her?" I was glad for this being the last question. I had to get back to my apartment and do so of the chores around the house. And I was anxious to see the answer from Ikuto.

"You know I can't say because since most of my girl fans would hunt her down I don't need my little Strawberry to get stressed. And I can't tell you when I'm going back because she might be listening and I can't have that. I had gotten this information that she works at a café that has this station on and I can't risk the chance of my surprise on her. But if she is out there let me tell her this. I know about what you do every weekend and don't get surprised if you get a visit from the black cat." I couldn't help but shudder from what he had said but know more than ever I want to get home.

I headed out and had replayed what he had said over and over again until I got home. After I finished my homework**(Me: remember that she's 18 yrs old so don't be surprised. Oh and it's winter break)** and chores I put my radio on. I laid on my bed and then a upbeat song was playing on my radio. So I decided to get up and dance. Luckily no one was here because I was busting the most terrible of moves.

Ikuto's POV(before Amu got home)

I was I Japan again and searching for my Strawberry. I first headed to Utau's and Kukai's. they have been dating and decided to move in with each other. It was chilly out and the cold air kept on snapping at my nose.

I approached the house and knocked on the door to find Utau on the other side. She glommed onto me but I dodged her again and again until she finally slopped.

"I can still read you hug patterns." I said bored.

"Your such a meanie" she was acting like a little child. I groaned and then I entered her house. Kukai was on the couch watching soccer. Probably watching himself. They where rich but didn't like spending the money so they got this house.

It was a nice to story house that had three rooms, three bathrooms, a nice medium sized kitchen, a nice living room and a small backyard. But it was big enough to fit a pool. The front yard was small but had cute little Christmas ordainments.

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and gulped it down. I went back in to the living room and sat with Utau and Kukai. We catch up with each other and the main reason why I was here came up.

"I suppose you wanted Amu address, so here it is" Kukai handed me a paper and I looked at the address. It wasn't far from here but it wasn't close. It would taka about 15 minutes by car but 25 minutes by foot. I didn't have my car so I was stuck with walking on foot but didn't mind doing it.

I thanked them and headed over to see my little Amu. I hoped she realized that I'm the one for her. Before I left Dia visited me in my dream. She had told me that Amu would have to find out that she was in love with me on her own. I was surprised what she said but then knew that she was telling the truth. Dia knows Amu very well and how could I not believe her.

Just a couple months ago I was planning on visiting Amu and Dia had giving me the message that Amu finally realized it. I was so happy and jumpy for once in my life again. I really have wanted to see her.

I got up a the balcony and looked at her. She was stunning. She turned on her radio and then a song came up and she started to dance. I was bursting out laughing holding my sides with tears in my eyes looking at her. It was to funny.

After she fell asleep I entered her apartment and carried her to her be, since she fell asleep sitting a chair. After I tucked her in I left a note on her desk. I looked back at her and she how angelic she looked.

"Ikuto" She mumbled in her sleep. She had awakened me from my space-out. I headed to the balcony and closed her balcony door. After I jumped down I headed to a hotel to stay at for the night.

Amu POV(in the morning)

I woke up in my bed and stretched my arms and got up. Wait a minute, how did I get in my bed? I fell asleep on my chair. I looked at my desk to find a note there. I picked it up opened it and it read:

Dear _my _little Strawberry,

I have come back and I wanted to see you. Meet me in the amusement park in tomorrow days at six. Remember to wear something cute. Utau might take you shopping if you ask her.

From: _Your _Violinist

P.S. you will be blushing any minute now.

That's all it said and what did he mean that I would 'be blushing any minute now'. I skimmed through the page and sure enough I blushed. Why was he saying '_my _and _your'. _I was embarrassed now.

"AAHHH!" Then I realized something. I had no clue who this was. Again I skimmed the page and to my surprise, I had realized who this was. I started to cry tears of joy and hugged the paper.

I called up Utau and she said that she would take me shopping. We met up with each other and started to shop by the time it was already four I had the outfit and the accessories with it. It was a blue dress with little black ribbons going down the middle and black lace all around. I knew what hair style I was going to do. I was going to do something like a mess side ponytail with two blue X clips keeping it up. I also bought a small blue cross chocker. I also had blue heels but they are not that high. And a nice black jacket.**(Me: here's wait the picture is but I added the cross in the story and the jacket: ****.com/image/picture%20of%20Amu%20older/brittnibear21/shugo%****)**

I took a shower and cooked diner. After that I fell asleep in my bed waiting for tomorrow to come.

Ikuto's POV

Utau had called me telling me that Amu bought her outfit. She didn't tell me what she bought thought and I was getting anxious. I wanted to see my Strawberry but I was waiting for the surprise.

I had my outfit too. It was a nice white button up shirt with a black jacket. I had jeans but the really nice ones and black shoes. I have to admit I did look hot but it only matters what Amu thinks. I fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

Morning came and I looked at the clock and it had already said 2 so I started to get ready and buy a few more things that I needed. I had my two presents for her. A pretty charm bracelet that had a cat a blue and pink heart and a strawberry. The blue on the heart was on the cat's side and the pink was on the strawberry's side. Inside the heart was a picture of Amu and I. The other present was chocolate strawberries that I had made. I made the chocolate and bought the strawberries(duh).

It was starting to get late s I decided to head to the amusement park.

Amu POV

I had gotten Ikuto three presents and it was for both his birthday and Christmas. I had gotten a picture frame of us 'that said best moments' all around the frame, a T-shirt that said 'I am bad' on the back and all black, the last present was a surprise that he would not be expected from me.

It was already four and I needed to get to work on getting prepared. I was already 5:33 when I got dressed, did my make-up, my hair, and got the presents in a bag. I started to walk to the park and looked at my watch, it said that it was 5:59. When the clock stroke 6:00 the lights came on and everything came to life.

I was looking for Ikuto. When I stopped searching I felt something or someone behind me.

"Boo" was the next thing said and I was already in the air. I turned around to find Ikuto. Then I jumped into his arms. I was so had that I started to cry.

"Amu is something wrong?" Ikuto asked with worry in his voice and in his eyes.

"No Ikuto. I'm just so happy." I hugged him again. We sat down on a bench, gave the presents to each other, and started to eat the chocolate strawberries. We had our laughs and Ikuto embarrassed me but we had a good time.

"Ikuto? I have one more present for you." I stood up.

"Amu what is it?" Ikuto was confused but still happy.

"Okay close your eyes and wait. Oh and no peeking" He gladly did what he was told. I looked at him and started to inch closer and closer before closing the gap between us. He was stunned but still enjoyed the kiss. After a while he licked my lips for entrance and I happily obliged. We had a full blown make-out session and reluctantly stopped for air. We were panting and I hugged him.

"Ikuto I love you." I was happy that I finally got that out.

"Amu I love you too." Excitement filled me as we rode the rides and finished up on the tea cups. Happy as ever we finally have each other.

**Me: YAY I'm so happy. My first on0shot and I think that it came out good. R&R! **


End file.
